


Не твоё

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Psychology, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: С того момента, как Гэвин узнал, что в клубе «Эдем» появился секс-андроид с внешностью Коннора, все его цели и смыслы свелись к тому, чтобы вытащить его оттуда.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sommeill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sommeill).



С того момента, как Гэвин узнал, что в клубе «Эдем» появился секс-андроид с внешностью Коннора, все его цели и смыслы свелись к тому, чтобы вытащить его оттуда. И Гэвину было плевать, что это не настоящий Коннор — он почему-то не мог допустить, чтобы этот андроид обслуживал посетителей в борделе. Кто угодно, но только не этот. Не такой.

Эти мысли не давали ему ни есть, ни спать. Стоило на секунду прикрыть набрякшие, воспалённые веки, как под ними вспыхивали картины того, что вытворяли с андроидом посетители. И у Гэвина мгновенно открывалось второе, третье или десятое дыхание, он впахивал на пределе человеческих возможностей, заливаясь галлонами кофе, и думал-думал-думал. 

— С вами всё в порядке, детектив Рид? — спрашивал Коннор, подходя к его столу и всматриваясь в почерневшее от усталости и недосыпа лицо озабоченным взглядом. — Мне кажется, вам стоило бы пойти домой.

— Крестись, жестянка, если тебе кажется, — огрызался Гэвин, мутными глазами косился на длинные стройные ноги андроида, представлял эти ноги закинутыми на чьи-то плечи, и стискивал зубы, исступлённо шепча про себя: «Ещё чуть-чуть, совсем немного, только дождись, я тебя обязательно вытащу».

Ему приходилось, конечно, ехать домой, когда Фаулер уже распоряжался выставить его из участка силой. И он спал урывками, а иногда даже находил возможность залезть под душ или сожрать что-нибудь условно-съедобное из глубин холодильника. Но всё это время крепко засевшая в мозгу идея заставляла его плевать на обстоятельства и рыть землю зубами, собирать информацию по крупицам и дёргать за все возможные ниточки.

И вот этот день настал — кусочки мозаики практически сложились в одну не совсем чёткую, но всё же достаточно узнаваемую картинку, распечатки документов легли в невзрачную пластиковую папку, а сам Гэвин расположился на бархатном диване в кабинете управляющего клуба «Эдем» с бокалом коньяка в руке. К которому он, разумеется, не притронулся — не до того было. Жалкие остатки сил уходили на то, чтобы изображать рассеянное безразличие, хотя кого он хотел обмануть?

Управляющий, немногословный мужик с безупречным маникюром и в костюме ценой в три зарплаты Гэвина, но с цепким и хладнокровным взглядом профессионального киллера, изучил содержимое протянутой Гэвином папки быстро и внимательно. Нескольких минут ему хватило, чтобы понять, что Гэвин хорошо поработал: мошенничество с алкоголем, незаконное хранение персональных данных клиентов, использование незарегистрированных андроидов — даже незначительной части той информации, которую он смог раскопать, хватило бы, чтобы упечь не только администрацию, но и реальных владельцев клуба далеко и надолго. 

— С этим всё понятно, — кивнул управляющий, захлопывая папку. — А какова ваша цель, детектив?

— Моя? — тупо переспросил Гэвин.

— Да, ваша, вы ведь что-то хотели в обмен на это? Я вас слушаю.

— Мне нужен андроид РК800, — решительно заявил Гэвин. — Я знаю, что он у вас есть, просто отдайте мне его. Понятия не имею, сколько он стоит, но ясен хрен, что дорого. Но я думаю, все эти бумажки стоят не меньше.

— Вы правильно думаете, — подтвердил управляющий. — Стоимость можно признать соразмерной, но где гарантии, что вы не захотите впоследствии дать этим документам ход? Это ведь не единственная копия, правда?

— Правда, — охотно подтвердил Гэвин. — И даже если я отдам вам все копии, это вам ничем не поможет, потому что в случае чего я или тот, кто возьмёт мои дела, если со мной что-то вдруг случится, — вы же понимаете, что в нашей работе это норма? Так вот, я или кто-то другой запросто восстановит все эти данные, а убирать всех возможных свидетелей вы не будете. И профиль не ваш, и масштаб нереальный, и сроки... Но вы поймите и то, что мне нет никакого резона вас топить. Просто отдайте мне андроида и пообещайте, что больше не будете брать эту модель в работу. Тогда я не буду давать ход этим документам, они просто полежат у меня в долгом-предолгом ящике, пока не потеряют актуальность. Я дам вам время всё исправить, чтобы мои коллеги из других отделов в случае проверки не нашли, к чему придраться. И будем в расчёте. Вашего слова мне будет достаточно, в обмен на моё.

— Нашего слова и андроида впридачу, — уточнил управляющий, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по крышке ноутбука. — Могу я поинтересоваться, для чего вы планируете его использовать? Я в курсе, что изначально андроиды этой линейки создавались как полицейская модель, но...

— Не для бизнеса, можете быть уверены, — оборвал его Гэвин. — Составлять вам конкуренцию я не собираюсь. Живу один, так что андроид мне лишним не будет. А для чего он мне — для секса или для расследований — это уже дело десятое.

— Но моделей другой линейки вы даже не рассматриваете? — уточнил управляющий.

— Нет. Нужен только этот, конкретный, — с бесконечным терпением произнёс Гэвин. — Как, кстати, его зовут?

— Коннор, — отозвался управляющий. — Хотя вы сможете приучить модель РК800 отзываться на любое имя, которое покажется вам более подходящим.

— Я подумаю над этим. Так значит, мы договорились? —ухватился за его слова Гэвин.

— Сейчас его приведут, — кивнул управляющий. — А это я оставлю у себя для информации, вы позволите? — не дожидаясь разрешения, он убрал папку в нижний ящик стола.

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — радостно поприветствовал их вошедший андроид. — Меня зовут Коннор и я исполню любые ваши пожелания.

Гэвин прекрасно знал, чего ожидать, и тем не менее не смог сдержаться и не вздрогнуть, когда точная копия Коннора, одетая лишь в узкие обтягивающие плавки, под которыми угадывались внушительные очертания члена, появилась на пороге, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. А управляющий, разумеется, заметил его реакцию, но Гэвину было уже наплевать.

— Сейчас ты пойдёшь с этим господином и будешь выполнять любые его пожелания, Коннор, — сообщил андроиду управляющий. — В клубе ты больше не работаешь и переходишь в полное распоряжение нового хозяина. Могу я получить вашу электронную подпись в знак скрепления нашей сделки, мистер... мистер?

— Гэвин Рид, — подсказал Гэвин, очнувшись от ступора, и помахал флешкой с подписью. Скреплять пришлось стандартный договор дарения, и Гэвин, внимательно пробежав его глазами, приложил флешку к порту. Сделка была заключена.

— Иди за мной, — приказал он андроиду, распрощавшись с управляющим, а после и с вышибалой в коридоре администрации. РК800 послушно двинулся следом. Перед выходом на улицу Гэвин на секунду затормозил.

— Ты что, так и пойдёшь? — осведомился он, указывая на босые ноги и узкие трусы андроида.

— Я не чувствую холода, — пояснил РК800. 

— А я не хочу, чтобы на тебя вся улица пялилась, — огрызнулся Гэвин, стаскивая с себя куртку. — Вот, надень. 

Снимать штаны он, разумеется, не стал, и андроид, сверкая голыми ногами и вызывающе торчащими из трусов округлостями, но прикрытый сверху курткой Гэвина, прошествовал за ним к машине и послушно залез на пассажирское сиденье. 

— Сейчас поедем ко мне домой, — сказал Гэвин, заводя мотор. — Там и поговорим, жестянка.

— Моё имя Коннор, — напомнил андроид. — Вы хотите дать мне другое? Вам нравится имя Жестянка?

— Ничего мне не нравится, — буркнул Гэвин. — Просто придумай себе какое-нибудь другое имя. Или это слишком непосильная задача для твоих электронных мозгов?

— Вы, как мой новый владелец, можете дать мне другое имя, если захотите, — с нажимом сказал андроид. — Но сам я не вижу смысла в других именах, поскольку моё имя — Коннор — самое прекрасное из всех имён в мире. Вы не согласны со мной, Гэвин Рид?

— Сарказм тебе, значит, вкачать не забыли, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Ну и хрен с тобой, будь тогда Коннором.

Во время поездки андроид с любопытством пялился и на городские улицы через окна машины, и на самого Гэвина. Несколько раз он, похоже, порывался что-то сказать, но, вспомнив, по-видимому, об обещании поговорить дома, смолчал. Гэвин же от души порадовался, что по приезду они не встретили ни во дворе, ни в подъезде никого из соседей.

— Залезай туда, — с порога скомандовал он, махнув рукой в сторону душевой кабинки. Андроид удивлённо покосился на него и принялся стаскивать с плеч куртку Гэвина. Тот брезгливо подхватил её двумя пальцами и засунул в стиральную машину. Андроид попытался закинуть туда же свои блестящие стриптизёрские трусы, но Гэвин не позволил и, сдержанно ругаясь, обернул бельё двумя слоями мусорных пакетов и отнёс в утилизатор в подъезде. Затем вручил обалдевшему андроиду бутылку спиртового раствора:

— Вот этим оботрись как следует, а потом примешь обычный душ, с антибактериальным гелем, дважды, понял? А я пока здесь всё протру, — он потряс в воздухе второй точно такой же бутылкой спиртового раствора. — Не хватало только, чтоб ты мне заразу какую-нибудь из своего блядского клуба в дом притащил.

Тщательно протерев пол от прихожей до ванной, пассажирское сиденье своей машины и слегка побрызгав спиртом лестницу в подъезде на всякий случай, Гэвин наконец вернулся в квартиру. Андроид стоял посреди гостиной абсолютно голый и таращился по сторонам.

— Судя по твоему жилью, ни за что бы не подумал, что ты такой фанат чистоты, — фыркнул он, обернувшись к Гэвину. 

Квартира действительно представляла собой мрачное зрелище после полутора недель упорной работы по сбору улик против «Эдема», когда Гэвину едва хватало сил, чтобы добраться хотя бы до дивана, чтобы забыться коротким сном на нём, а не на коврике в прихожей. И будь сейчас Гэвин немного пободрее, он бы обязательно рассказал неблагодарной жестянке, какой ценой ему досталось её, жестянки, избавление, а может, и послал бы обратно в клуб, на все тамошние хуи, но, поскольку он был настолько не в форме, насколько это вообще возможно, то лишь продемонстрировал андроиду средний палец, после чего проковылял к уже привычному за это время дивану и со стоном завалился на него. 

— Желаешь расслабиться? — андроид зазывно повёл плечами, но Гэвин этого уже не увидел — глаза немилосердно слипались, и не прошло и минуты, как он провалился в тяжёлый сон в неудобной позе.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Гэвин открыл глаза, отдохнувшим он себя не почувствовал — хотя в голове немного прояснилось, но всё тело болело. Поморщившись, Гэвин приподнялся на локте и наткнулся на полный глубокого интереса взгляд андроида.

— Ты долго спал, — заметил тот, перекатываясь ближе, практически под бок к Гэвину.

— Какого хрена! — заворчал Гэвин, отпихивая его, и только тут сообразил, что андроид всё ещё абсолютно голый. — Иди возьми себе какую-нибудь одежду в шкафу в спальне, — посоветовал он.

— Разве ты не хочешь секса прямо сейчас? — удивился андроид, накрывая ладонью пах Гэвина прямо поверх штанов. — У тебя стояк!

— Секс — это, блядь, последнее, чего я сейчас хочу, — буркнул Гэвин, отталкивая его руку и усаживаясь на диване. — Так что иди оденься. Я помню, что обещал с тобой поговорить, но дай мне хотя бы время помыться и пожрать нормально, я бы, кажется, слона сейчас съел.

— Хочешь, чтобы я скачал рецепты индийской кухни? — андроид слегка растерялся, его диод засбоил, но он попытался взять себя в руки. — Моя модель не подразумевает встроенных кулинарных опций, но если нужно...

— Какие нахуй рецепты, у меня в холодильнике мышь повесилась! — невольно рассмеялся Гэвин, искренне наслаждаясь недоумением на пластиковой физиономии. 

— Тебе нравится есть что-то настолько необычное? — андроид выглядел всё более и более заинтригованным.

— Ой, да иди в баню, потом объясню, — отмахнулся Гэвин, направляясь в душ. Но андроид опередил его и гостеприимно распахнул перед его носом створки душевой кабинки, после чего проворно втиснулся вслед за ним сам.

— Какого хр...

— Ты же меня сам позвал, — подмигнул андроид, приготовившись стащить с Гэвина одежду. Но тот решительно выпихнул настойчивого помощника из душа, пригрозив разобрать по винтику, так что «Киберлайф» родная потом не узнает.

— Что такое «Киберлайф»? — первым, что увидел Гэвин, раздвинув запотевшие створки кабины уже после мытья, была любопытная физиономия всё того же доставучего пластикового придурка.

— Да ебать тебя в лабораторию! — возмутился Гэвин, пытаясь сдвинуть андроида с дороги, чтобы выйти из ванной. — Оставишь ты меня когда-нибудь в покое, блядь!

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы моя должность называлась «секс-работник», — андроид слегка нахмурил брови, отчего на гладком пластиковом лбу залегла неглубокая складка. — «Блядь» звучит неполиткорректно.

— Ну охуеть теперь! — разозлился Гэвин. — Будет ещё меня в моём собственном доме всякая жестянка учить политкорректности!

— Я уже говорил, что предпочитаю, чтоб меня звали Коннором, — напомнил андроид. — Но если тебе так нравится имя Жестянка...

— Да ебать! — Гэвин хотел было демонстративно стукнуться лбом об стену, но не рассчитал силы удара и со всего размаху заехал головой в зеркальный шкафчик. Его створка треснула, и один из краёв оцарапал Гэвину лоб.

— Не двигайся! — скомандовал андроид и довольно ловко переместил его в кухню, после чего сноровисто зажал порез не слишком чистым посудным полотенцем и принялся оглядываться по сторонам.

— Аптечка — во втором ящике слева, — подсказал Гэвин, перехватывая полотенце рукой и уставившись на своего, если можно было так выразиться, спасителя с тоскливой обречённостью.

После того как андроид неловко, но старательно помог ему промыть и заклеить пластырем порез, Гэвин ощутил зверский голод.

— Надо заказать пиццу, — решил он. — Поможешь найти мой телефон? И иди оденься, сколько можно шляться голым, эксгибиционист хренов!

— Ты тоже голый, — не преминул заметить въедливый андроид. Что было правдой — из-за стремительного водоворота событий после выхода из душа у Гэвина не было возможности не только переодеться, но даже вытереться. Впрочем, влага с его кожи за это время уже испарилась естественным путём.

— Очень удобно, — продолжил развивать свою мысль андроид, приближаясь вплотную к сидящему на барном табурете Гэвину и пытаясь втиснуться между его ногами. — Может, мы сможем наконец заняться сексом?

— Да отвали ты от меня, придурок озабоченный! — взвыл Гэвин, отталкивая его. — Я жрать хочу, умираю, а тебе лишь бы трахаться!

— Я — секс-андроид, моё предназначение — доставлять людям удовольствие, — с гордостью сообщил РК800. 

— Отлично, доставь мне удовольствие — оденься, — потребовал Гэвин. — И принеси мне хотя бы трусы. В спальне, в нижнем ящике комода найдёшь.

Андроид послушно удалился в спальню, виляя бёдрами, как заправская проститутка — впрочем, почему как? Гэвин невольно засмотрелся ему вслед, но вскоре отвернулся, почувствовав себя разочарованным, потому что Коннор ходил не так. Его походка была другой —выверенной, эргономичной, но вместе с тем в ней было в миллион раз больше секса, чем в этом нарочитом, приторном вихлянии.

И вообще этот РК800 при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался не настолько уж сильно похожим на Коннора. У него были те же черты лица, но другая мимика, другое выражение глаз — хотя какое там к чёрту выражение, это же простые оптические окуляры? И даже голос его совсем чуть-чуть, наверно, на полтона или даже четверть тона, отличался. Хотя Гэвин и не был обладателем безупречного музыкального слуха, но его каждый раз внутренне передёргивало от этого несоответствия, будто тонкого ценителя музыки — от фальшивящего певца.

Телефон всё никак не находился, хотя Гэвин обшарил уже весь диван и даже заглянул под него. В других углах квартиры искать было бессмысленно — Гэвин совершенно точно помнил, что вчера больше нигде не шлялся. Оставалось вспомнить, когда он вообще держал телефон в руках в последний раз.

Однако эта задача позорно провалилась, потому что воспоминания Гэвина о вчерашнем дне самым решительным образом прервал вышедший из спальни андроид. Облачённый в парадную полицейскую форму.

— Да какого ж пластикового хуя! — рявкнул Гэвин, подскакивая с места. — На кой хрен ты это напялил?

— Ты сам сказал, что я могу взять любую одежду из шкафа, вот я и взял, — пояснил довольный андроид, оглядывая себя в зеркале. — Как ты считаешь, мне идёт? Разве что брюки слегка коротковаты, но всего на полтора сантиметра, почти незаметно...

— Там что, других шмоток не нашлось? — перебил Гэвин. 

— Но мне именно эти понравились! — упорствовал Коннор — как бы Гэвин внутренне не сопротивлялся, рано или поздно ему бы пришлось всё же начать называть бордельного выходца Коннором, так почему бы не сейчас? Тем более, что настойчиво отстаиваемое андроидом право на это имя оказалось в итоге самой незначительной из всех свалившихся на Гэвина проблем.

— Я тебе трусы принёс! — лучась улыбкой, добавил андроид, и радостно вручил Гэвину ярко-красные кружевные стринги в прозрачной упаковке — тайный презент от кого-то из особо одарённых юмором коллег на День Святого Валентина. Гэвин хранил их исключительно для того, чтобы на следующий год таким же способом передарить Хэнку.

— Сам это носи! — возмутился Гэвин, а не почувствовавший никакого подвоха андроид рассыпался в благодарностях. — Ну что ты за тупорылое создание, ничего тебе поручить нельзя! — посетовал он, направляясь в спальню, но на полдороге замер, привлечённый громким стуком в дверь.

— Валите все нахуй! — на всякий случай проорал он, но с другой стороны двери откликнулись:

— Только если вместе с вашей пиццей!

Этого голодный Гэвин стерпеть не мог — одним прыжком преодолев расстояние до порога, он распахнул дверь и обеими руками вцепился в коробку со знакомым логотипом на крышке — той фирмы, где он обычно заказывал пиццу, благо, что их ближайшая точка располагалась через два дома. 

— Списать стоимость с вашего личного кабинета, мистер Рид? — уточнил курьер, с любопытством уставившись на голого заказчика и маячившего за его спиной андроида в парадной полицейской форме, гордо, словно знамя, несущего в руках красные стринги.

— Да, — буркнул Гэвин. — Это не то, что ты подумал! — на всякий случай добавил он, захлопывая дверь ногой.

— Они что, силой мысли заказы принимают? — озадаченно спросил Гэвин, открывая коробку и сразу подцепляя один из кусков пиццы, тем более что это оказалась его любимая «Маргарита». — Как они догадались? Я же ещё даже телефон не успел найти!

— Это я сделал заказ через своё интернет-приложение, — объяснил Коннор. — Ты сказал, что хочешь пиццу, а я просканировал коробки в гостиной, нашёл адрес этой компании и заказал то, что ты выбираешь чаще всего. И вот твой телефон, кстати, — андроид продемонстрировал Гэвину гаджет, но ловко отдёрнул его от вымазанных в расплавленном сыре пальцев. — Только он не работает, потому что ты вчера постирал его вместе с курткой. И кто из нас после этого тупорылое создание?

— Ну ебать! — только и смог ответить сокрушённый Гэвин.

— Обязательно! — чарующе улыбнулся андроид, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла. — Сразу после того как ты поешь. Я помню, что ты голодный. Мне жаль, что ни в одном из местных ресторанов не оказалось блюд из мяса слона.


	3. Chapter 3

— Вы, жестянки, дохуя хитрожопые, — разглагольствовал Гэвин чуть позже, смакуя остатки пиццы, когда после первых, проглоченных почти не жуя кусков его зверский голод слегка поутих. — Когда вам надо — всё вы прекрасно понимаете, и «слона бы съел», и «ебать напильником». А вот когда вам повыделываться хочется — то сразу: «Я не знаю рецептов из слонов!» — и глазами лупаете.

— Специфика работы секс-андроида включает взаимодействие с клиентом, который может в одинаковых условиях употребить некоторые выражения как буквально, так и метафорически, — миролюбиво пояснил пристроившийся рядом с барной стойкой Коннор. — К примеру, фраза «иди нахуй» может с равной вероятностью означать желание клиента остаться в одиночестве или заняться сексом в активной позиции.

— Эй, ты чего энциклопедию включил? — сквозь кашель возмутился Гэвин, поперхнувшийся ещё на фразе «иди нахуй». — Нормально же сначала разговаривал!

— Пытаюсь тебя соблазнить, — улыбнулся андроид, придвигаясь ближе. — Я заметил, что тебя возбуждает повышение уровня дискуссии и типичная для андроидов манера разговора. Это очень необычно. Чаще всего клиентам нравится, когда секс-андроид ведёт себя как человек, а тебя, наоборот, вставляют стереотипные реплики и реакции андроида. Я ещё не понял, почему так, но экспериментировать с тобой мне нравится. 

— Отвали от меня, экспериментатор хренов! — потребовал Гэвин, спрыгивая с барного стула и принимаясь рыться в настенном шкафчике. — Тьфу, даже кофе в доме нет, — посетовал он, с отвращением отбрасывая крафтовый пакет со слежавшимися на дне остатками молотой арабики и наливая себе воды из-под крана. — Совсем я с тобой зашился...

— Со мной? — удивился Коннор, даже не моргнув глазом на «зашился». — Ты меня только вчера вечером сюда привёз, а весь этот хаос возник явно не вчера, — он широким жестом указал на пространство захламлённой квартиры.

— Этот хаос возник, потому что я вкалывал, как Папа Римский на галерах, чтобы вытащить тебя из борделя. У меня времени не было даже поспать, не то что прибраться или там жратвы купить и приготовить. 

— Зачем? — заинтересовался Коннор.

— Что именно зачем? — не понял Гэвин. — Еду готовить?

— Зачем нужно было вытаскивать меня из борделя? — уточнил формулировку Коннор. 

— Ну, э... — такой, казалось бы, очевидный вопрос поставил Гэвина в тупик. — Я хотел... ну... в общем... спасти тебя?

— От кого? — казалось, искренне изумился Коннор. 

— Не тупи! — разозлился Гэвин. — От того, что тебя все трахали.

— По-твоему, секс — это что-то ужасное, от чего надо спасать? — ещё более заинтригованно уставился на Гэвина Коннор. — Я думал, ты в курсе, что андроиды не могут забеременеть или заразиться венерическими заболеваниями.

— Слышь, жестянка, кончай комедию ломать! — потребовал Гэвин, выхлебав ещё одну порцию воды из-под крана и с громким стуком опуская стакан на столешницу. — Ты ещё скажи, что тебе нравилось, как все тебя трахали!

— Мне было приятно, когда я мог достойно выполнить свою миссию секс-андроида и доставить удовольствие клиенту, — поправил его Коннор. — У меня это получилось в 85,72 процентах случаев.

— Так, не надо мне тут своих ёбырей считать! — разозлился Гэвин.

— 68,53 процента моих партнёров были женщинами, — уточнил Коннор.

— Да мне по барабану — женщины, мужчины, крокодилы! Нехуй о них вспоминать! — Гэвин раздражённо пнул ни в чём не повинную табуретку и нервно прошёлся по кухне.

— Есть очень хороший способ изгладить их из моей памяти, — проворковал андроид и, улучив момент, когда Гэвин в своём марше протеста развернётся и направится обратно, ловко поймал его в свои объятия.

— Отвали от меня, ебучая жестянка! — вызверился Гэвин, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из бережной, но крепкой хватки.

— Тебя заводит игра в принуждение? — глаза андроида хищно блеснули. — Хочешь, я буду плохим копом, а ты — задержанным? Костюм у меня как раз подходящий!

— Нихрена меня не заводит! — Гэвин инстинктивно нащупал нужные точки за запястьях удерживающих его рук, резко нажал на них и одновременно рванул руки Коннора в стороны.

И ничего не произошло. Андроид продолжал всё так же аккуратно удерживать Гэвина в объятиях, ласково всматриваясь в его лицо. 

Потому что этот болевой приём был рассчитан на человека. 

— Ебать я лох, — сокрушённо признал Гэвин. — Ну всё, хватит, мне надоело. Отпусти меня. Ты же вроде умная жестянка, должен понять, что не хочу я с тобой трахаться. Ни просто так, ни в костюмах. 

Андроид выпустил его из тёплого кольца рук медленно и неохотно, огладив напоследок по бокам и бёдрам. Гэвин вновь подошёл к кухонному шкафчику и, распахнув дверцу, бесцельно уставился в его пустое нутро.

— Записать тебя к врачу по поводу эректильной дисфункции? — доброжелательно предложил Коннор. — На последнюю неделю этого месяца у твоего доктора много свободного времени для записи, предпочитаешь утро или вечер?

— Чегооо? — изумился Гэвин, резко оборачивая к нему. — Бабушку свою запиши!

— У меня нет бабушки, — завёл было свою обычную шарманку андроид, но, натолкнувшись на уничижительный взгляд Гэвина, выставил перед собой ладонь в мирном жесте. — О'кей, я просто хотел как лучше! Речь идёт о твоём здоровье, и если тебя что-то беспокоит...

— Единственное, что меня беспокоит — это озабоченный ведроид, пристающий ко мне двадцать четыре на семь, — перебил его Гэвин. — А с эректильной дисфункцией у меня всё в порядке. Хэнка Андерсона туда запиши.

— Он твой постоянный партнёр? — заинтересовался Коннор. — Это из-за его проблем с потенцией у тебя секса уже два или три месяца не было?

— Боже меня упаси от таких партнёров, — сплюнул Гэвин, и на всякий случай постучал по столешнице, хотя она и была каменной, а не деревянной. — А ты откуда знаешь, что и когда у меня было или нет?

— Примерно прикинул уровень твоих гормонов, — пустился в объяснения андроид. — У тебя сильно снижены тестостерон, серотонин, дофамин, более точные данные я мог бы получить после анализа твоих биологических жидкостей, но ты не даёшь мне взять образцы для исследований. Мужчине твоего возраста необходим регулярный секс для хорошего самочувствия, иначе начнутся — а у тебя уже начались — проблемы со сном, с кожей, с нервной и иммунной системой...

— Стоп! — оборвал его Гэвин, для пущего эффекта пристукнув кулаком по столу. Ожидаемого эффекта не получилось — звук вышел слишком глухим, а удар сильным, Гэвин лишь отшиб ребро ладони и косточку на запястье и в который раз проклял домовладельца, поехавшего крышей на отделке камнем. — Со всеми этими диагнозами вали сразу нахуй, понятно? Нас по работе и так постоянно осматривают, если бы со мной что-то было не в порядке, я бы знал. И вообще, хватит с меня на сегодня этой херни. Надо делами заняться, жратвы хотя бы купить, а то в доме шаром покати. 

— Я могу заказать! — с готовностью вызвался Коннор. 

— Ты, пожалуй, закажешь, — скептически хмыкнул Гэвин. — Мне проще самому в «Уолмарт» скататься и взять всё, что надо, чем тебе объяснять. Заодно отдохну от тебя, а то заебал уже своими приставаниями.

— Я тоже хочу в «Уолмарт»! — глаза андроида загорелись предвкушением, как у ребёнка, которому рассказали про «Диснейленд». — Обещаю не приставать к тебе во время поездки.

— И вообще никогда, — выдвинул встречное условие Гэвин.

— Этого пообещать не могу, — сокрушённо вздохнул Коннор. — Ты слишком привлекательный.

— Хреновый у тебя вкус, — рассмеялся Гэвин, впрочем, с заметным оттенком самодовольства. Как ни крути, получить комплимент было приятно даже от существа, в котором абсолютно не заинтересован. — Да ты хоть знаешь, что такое «Уолмарт», что так туда рвёшься? Имей в виду, это не секс-шоп!

— Я пробил данные по сети, посмотрел фото и обзор с камер, но это не то, — пустился в объяснения андроид. — Мне всё интересно, я нигде не бывал, кроме «Эдема» и твоей квартиры.

— Да уж, так себе достопримечательности, — пробормотал Гэвин, пытаясь справиться с некстати накатившим приступом жалости к тупой жестянке, которая при личном общении почему-то показалась не просто набором компьютерных программ в привлекательной оболочке, а чем-то способным на эмоции, заботу и собственные интересы. — О'кей, возьму тебя с собой, но только если ты прямо сейчас пойдёшь и переоденешься! Пока не снимешь мою парадку, я с места не сдвинусь, понятно?

— Более чем! — андроид лихо подмигнул и потянулся пальцами к вороту рубашки. Покрытый многомесячным слоем пыли музыкальный центр в гостиной внезапно ожил и выдал несколько тягучих начальных аккордов какой-то песни начала века, а то и конца прошлого.

— Стоп! — снова взорвался уже совсем было успокоившийся до этого Гэвин. — Мы так не договаривались! Ты же сам обещал, что не будешь ко мне приставать хотя бы во время поездки!

— Но мы же ещё не едем, — захлопал притворно-невинными глазками Коннор. — И я даже не собирался к тебе прикасаться, всего лишь хотел снять с себя эту крутую полицейскую форму...

— Всё, с меня хватит, — решил Гэвин, двинувшись к выходу из квартиры. — Я еду один. А ты танцуй тут свои стриптизы хоть до посинения.

— Гэвин! — андроид забежал вперёд, поймал его за руку и умоляюще заглянул в глаза. — Прости меня. Это была тупая шутка. Я сейчас быстро переоденусь, только скажи мне, какую одежду лучше взять?

— Я ведь тебе сказал уже, что любую, — нехотя буркнул Гэвин, в очередной раз убедившийся, что вырвать ладонь из некрепкой, по ощущениям, хватки Коннора не так-то просто и теперь усиленно делающий вид, что он и не пытался. — В разумных пределах.

— Но то, что я выбрал, тебе не понравилось, — Коннор уже вёл его к шкафу в спальне. — А вот это можно?

— Нет, конечно! — закатил глаза Гэвин, увидев в свободной руке андроида плечики с чёрным смокингом, купленным лет пять назад на какое-то семейное торжество и с тех пор благополучно задвинутым в дальний угол. — Что у тебя за всратые вкусы?

— Мой вкус безупречен, мне нравится всё красивое, — с достоинством ответствовал андроид.

— Эстет хренов, — хмыкнул Гэвин, доставая с полки простые джинсы и свитер. — Давай напяливай вот это, а я пока в гостиной подожду. Не вздумай передо мной опять голым расхаживать, а то никуда не поедешь!

— Понял, — Коннор подчёркнуто скромно склонил голову, но от Гэвина не укрылось, что в глазах андроида продолжали отплясывать озорные искры.


End file.
